


Make Up Mondays

by cinnamon_sam



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_sam/pseuds/cinnamon_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving her home town to pursue her career Sami ends up meeting and falling for the lovely Tom Hiddleston. </p>
<p>Please enjoy </p>
<p>x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Up Mondays Part 1

The last few months have been a whirlwind to you. After leaving your hometown in Ireland to pursue a more thriving career in London things could not have happened at a better time for you. After having all your family and friends tell you that you couldn't make it in the business as a make up artist here you are proving them wrong by working with the top people in the business,and now your latest gig is working on a photo shoot with one of the most eligible actors in the last few years Tom Hiddleston.

Ok so it wasn't a big glamorous makeup shoot like you’re used to, no glitter, no gloss no nothing just making this most perfect man look even better not that he needed it. You had seen a few of Tom’s movies he had been in before you even moved to London and were still living with your mum. Setting up your make up station you check your reflection the large lit up mirrors after all you were going to be working with a very handsome man you might as well look good doing it, your fiery red hair hung in loose curls with your side fringe covering your left eye you quickly clipped it back, touching up your make up didn't take long your smokey purple eyes where still going string after your 6am wake up call you loved wearing purple it made your green eyes stand out, just a touch of lip gloss and that was you set for the rest of the day. 

There was a knock at the make up rooms door and there standing in all his 6’’2 glory was Tom, he had on a white button down shirt, dark denim jeans and your fave brand of shoes on anyone black converse. ‘Hi I’m Sami I’m the make up artist for today’ you say as you reach out a hand for him to shake. ‘Hi, I’m sure you can do a good job of making this tired man look good’ he says as he shakes your hand, you can’t help but giggle to yourself as he is so handsome. Sitting in the black leather chair you begin to do your magic on Tom’s face touching up a few blemishes here and there while making small talk with him. ‘That’s an interesting accent you have there Irish I presume?’ he says as you finish up on him the man is perfect he doesn't need much done to his face. ‘Um thanks, I’m from Northern Ireland Belfast to be exact, I can’t stand my accent at times’ you reply with a smile ‘Well Miss Sami if I must say your accent fits you perfectly its very cute hearing something other than English and American accents’ you blush at him ‘Oh god no one has called me Miss Sami since my YouTube make up days’ you reply trying to hold back your laughter. 

‘Well Mr Hiddleston I believe your all sorted for today’s shoot I’ll be on set to do touch ups when needed I must say you were one of my favorite clients to do’ shit did you just say that out loud you think to yourself. ‘ehehehe’ you hear him laugh at this ‘oh I didn't mean like do you, I meant do your make up’ you can feel your face getting redder ‘it’s perfectly alright I like a girl who can have a joke and if you don’t mind me saying one who is a cute Irish girl like your self and please call me Tom ’ he says with a smirk. ‘Shall we hit the set then Tom?’ You say reaching out a hand to help him out of the make up chair ‘Yes of course but before we go would it be terribly rude of me to ask for your number? I would like to hear more about you and your jokes’ 

A confused look comes across your face why in gods name would Tom Hiddleston want your number he could have any woman he wants, then again he is awfully cute and you haven’t had a date since your last relationship back home, ‘As long as you promise not to prank call me at 3am Hiddles’, he giggles at the name you call him then ‘yes you can have it, give me your phone and I’ll enter it for you’ he hands you over his phone and you type his number ‘There I saved it under Miss Sami’ you say with a grin. ’Well Miss Sami shall we? I bet they’re waiting for us on set’ He say as he offers you his arm, grabbing the bits of your kit you need you take his arm and walk to the set.


	2. Part 2

The shoot went by fairly quick compared to the others you have worked on, just a few retouches here and there. Tom was hilarious to watch on set cracking jokes to the photographer and other crew members; you couldn’t help but stare at this perfect man he caught you looking a few times and you couldn’t help but blush. Once the shoot was finished you packed up your kit and started to make your way to the exit when you feel someone grab your arm, ‘Hey don’t I get a goodbye?’ you look round and its Tom ‘Oh um so sorry I don’t usually hang about afterwards it was really good working with you today’ you respond to him sort of in shock at the fact that this man is still holding on to your arm. ‘Well since we are finished up here and I have no other plans for the rest of the evening would you care to join me for a drink? I know a nice place not too far from here?’ he says looking at you with those amazing green/blue eyes, ‘Ok cool that would be nice I could use a drink myself’ you give him a cheeky smile. He offers you his hand and you both make your way out the doors of the studio.

You arrive at the par it’s a fairly quiet place you see a few people glace at you and Tom as you both walk to the bar. ‘So Samantha what would you like? I insist on buying you a drink’ he says to you with a grin ‘I’ll take a Guinness thank you’ He calls over the bar man and orders two Guinness, getting both your drinks he gestures to an empty table in the corner of the bar and you follow him to the table. Taking a long drink of your drink you settle back in the chair you’re in. ‘I’ve never met a girl who enjoys a pint of the black stuff’ he says with a smile ‘Well I am from Ireland and this is kind of our thing to drink and drinking this is the closest thing to home I’m gonna get’. ‘I like a girl who’s not afraid to be herself and enjoys a good pint’ you can’t help but blush at that did he really just hint that he likes you?

‘So tell me Samantha how come you’re living in London?’ he asks as he takes a drink. No one has called you Samantha in a long time, taking a drink you smile at him ‘I left because I wanted something more with my life yes I know I’m only a makeup artist but it’s my passion and the closest thing I was getting to doing that was running a YouTube page and doing odd make up here and there for friends, my family never supported me with my dream and just one day I decided enough is enough so I packed my whole life up got a flight out and here I am.’ ‘I’m a firm believer in going for your dreams you should never let anyone tell you what you can and cannot do, like I’ve said in a previous interview ‘Never stop fighting Never stop dreaming’ you finish him of mid sentence. ‘Sorry I’ve just really liked that quote I saw it somewhere on the internet but never knew it was you who said it’ you reply he gives you a wide grin ‘In fact I liked it so much well here let me show you’ you begin to pull up your trouser leg exposing your ankle, Tom looks at you with wide eyes ‘I cannot believe you have that tattooed on your body, he says with a huge smile ‘Any other of my quotes you have’ he says with a giggle ‘Haha nope but I do have a fairy on my back that’s the lot’ you say taking a few gulps of your drink ‘Maybe I’ll get to see it sometime’ he replies with a wink. 

The rest of the evening you got to know each other you found out you both came from a divorced home, had a love of Shakespeare and had similar tastes in music. ‘Well Mr Hiddleston I think I’m ready to go home now you can feel those 4 drinks going to your head my place isn’t very far from here we can walk I could use some fresh air’ You say ‘Ok darling lets go’ he offers you his hand as you get up those drinks have really did one on you and you fall into him ‘Oh I’m really sorry I didn’t think I had drank so much’ you say trying to hide your red face ‘Come on darling I’ll keep you upright’ he puts his arm around your waist and leads you out of the bar. The cool air of the summer evening felt so good against your skin you didn’t realise how hot your face had gotten especially when you realised Tom had his arm wrapped tightly around your waist. Walking home with Tom was very surreal to you it felt like a dream, you both made some small talk about your plans for the rest of the week he had a few interviews to attend and you had a few shoots to go to. ‘Well this is my place, you stop outside a large apartment block I had a really lovely night with you Tom thank you’ ‘It was my pleasure I really enjoyed myself to its nice to actually be with a real girl who’s down to earth as you’ You can’t help but smile at this then all of a sudden Tom grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into him your arms automatically go around his neck and your staring into his big blue/green eyes ‘I know I’ve only met you today but I really like you and I want to get to know you more’ he says and with that he places his lips on yours he traces the outline of your lip with his tongue it’s like he’s asking permission for more you oblige and let your tongues explore each other’s mouths you can taste the Guinness on him. His hands move from your waist and are now on your hips he pulls away from the kiss so you both can catch your breath, looking down into your eyes he places another kiss on your lips ‘I hope you are free tomorrow night I would like to take you to dinner?’ he asks ‘You’ve got yourself a date Hiddles’ you reply and give him another kiss on the lips ‘I’ll text you the details tomorrow love’ he says and gives you a hug before you enter your building.

Hitting the number 4 button on the lift you have a huge grin on your face, not only did you get to work with one of the most talented actors today you also ended up going for drinks with him, getting his phone number and had another date for tomorrow night. Exiting the elevator you pull your keys from your bag which where attached to a Little Mermaid keychain that you’ve had since you were 18. Your apartment was fairly large the living room and kitchen where all open planned you found the place before you left for London and snapped it up the rent was fairly reasonable to. Decorating it was the first thing you did once you got sorted with a few jobs to get some extra money, the living room walls where painted a light purple with a contrasting deep purple wall in the kitchen area in the middle of the room you had a black leather sofa and a huge white bean bag seat in the corner next to your bookcase which was filled with all sorts of books raging from Shakespeare, make up books and a few mystery novels. The wall facing the sofa had your TV and your games console was set up below it was one of your prized possessions from home, behind the sofa was your kitchen area it was the usual set up and it had a small table and a few chairs if you had guests. 

Pouring yourself a large glass of water you took it to your bed room which was decorated to your liking. The walls were painted turquoise and had fairy lights strung around the main wall next to your bed. Your bed was the favourite thing in your place it was a huge double bed and had your fave leopard print sheets on it; the dressers next to it had a few lamps that had gold shades on them to compliment the golden curtains you had. Taking off your make up and pulling on a pair of pjs you snuggled into bed, you heard the buzzing of your phone with a text

I had a great night looking forward till tomorrow – Tom x 

So did I did you get home ok? – Sami x

Your phone buzzed again and you couldn’t help but smile as you knew it would be a certain handsome man.

Yes got home safe and sound, are you in bed? X 

He stopped signing his name. Typing another message into your phone and hitting send you can feel yourself getting sleepy.

Yes all tucked in though I left my teddy at home so I have nothing to cuddle x

God did you just type that to him. Your phone buzzed again.

Maybe you will have something to cuddle soon you still have to show me your other tattoo ;) x

Blushing at his text you feel even more excited for your date tomorrow.

Mr Hiddleston I am shocked we will just see what happens tomorrow ;) I need my beauty sleep right now I’m so tired good night and thank you for a lovely evening x  
Staring at the screen of your phone a new message from Tom flashes up 

Darling your very beautiful in my eyes good night and sweet dreams I shall see you tomorrow evening x  
And with that you turn your lights out and start to drift off into a sleep with a certain God of Mischief on your mind.


	3. Part 3

The next morning you woke up with a banging headache ‘Why oh why did I let Tom freakin’ Hiddleston talk me into having more drinks’ you think to yourself. Dragging yourself out of bed and into your kitchen you put your coffee machine on grabbing two painkillers from your drawers you swallow them with some water. Pouring yourself a cup of coffee you plop down on your sofa and think about how wonderful last night was even if you do have a bit of a sore head today, and that kiss just topped the whole evening off it felt electric, you could sense the sparks coming from your mouths as your tongues danced with each other. Now you were really excited for tonight, since you where free all day you decided to tidy up your flat it was already 1pm so that would give you a good few hours to clean and get ready yourself.

Once your flat looked a bit more decent in case Tom wanted to come in after your date you decide to make a move to get ready. Checking your phone before you jumped into the shower you smile as you see a text from Tom

‘Looking forward to seeing you tonight I’ll pick you up at 7 see you then Tom xx’ 

Quickly typing a message back you are grinning ear to ear. Stepping into the shower it felt good against your skin you made sure to shave your legs in case there was any antics to follow after your date, turning off the water and wrapping yourself in a towel you walk into your bedroom to find something to wear. ‘Fuck’ you say out loud when you see your wardrobe ‘What the hell am I gonna wear tonight’ you think to yourself, after about 15 minutes of going through all your clothes you settle on a teal dress with a black belt around the waist it plunges down enough to show a bit of cleavage but being a D cup it leave little to the imagination. Once you have on your dress you begin to do your hair and makeup nothing to fancy with the hair just some loose waves and for makeup you go for a sexy cat eye, checking yourself out in the mirror just to make sure everything is looking good you heard your door buzzing. Running from the bathroom you answer the intercom ‘Hello? Who is it?’ you say ‘Its Tom I’m a little early can I come up?’ Glancing at your clock you see its 6:30 ‘Sure you know what apartment it is right?’ and with that you buzz him in. 

Putting on your heels before he arrives you settle with electric blue ankle strap platforms you hear a knock at the door. ‘Hello darling’ Tom says and gives you a kiss on the lips, ‘God he looks and smells so good’ you think to yourself he has on a blue shirt and a pair of very fitting black trousers. ‘Hey you come in please, would you like a drink or something since your early? I have some white wine we can have if you like?’ you ask him with a smile. ‘That would be great thanks’ he says. Grabbing two glasses and pouring the wine you can’t help but feel nervous here you are in your kitchen with the most perfect man in the world ready to go on a date with him, you notice Tom has moved into your living space ‘Hey you like Just Dance?’ he asks with a grin ‘Yep I do I’m undefeated at California Girls by Katy Perry’ you reply taking a swig of your wine ‘You know I’m a pretty good dancer myself maybe later we can play it’ he looks at you with his big green eyes ‘They’re very green today you think to yourself’. Finishing off your wine you grab your bag and shove your keys and purse into it. ‘Sorry if I haven’t said it before but you look so beautiful’ Tom says while putting on your jacket for you ‘You look like that mermaid from the Disney movie with your hair’ you can’t help but giggle ‘Thanks so much Ariel was always my fave hence why I have red hair’ you say. ‘Well my princess shall we make a move’ he gestures for you to take his arm ‘Yes lets, Prince Hiddleston’ you say with a grin.

‘So where are we going?’ you say ‘Oh it’s a surprise but I think you’ll like it, it’s not far from here and it’s a nice evening so we can walk’ he says with a wink. Walking through the streets of London you can’t help but still feel in awe ‘God I love this city so much, it’s so much more alive than back home and everyone is so nice’ you say ‘London is beautiful especially this time of year when the weathers warm and everything and everyone are relaxed’ Tom says ‘Well we are here he says but since it’s a surprise you will have to wear this blindfold I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you’ raising an eyebrow to him you agree and let him blindfold you taking in his intoxicating scent it’s a mix of him and his cologne. ‘Ok there are some stairs here I’m going to guide you up them’ you can’t stop giggling feeling Toms hands on your hips helping you up the stairs. ‘Ok I’m going to take off your blindfold now’ he says once you get to the top, opening your eyes you can’t help but gasp at the sight you’re on a rooftop in London and there is a table set for two in the centre of it, the walls have fairy lights strung round them and along the ground there is candles everywhere the scene looks like something out of a movie. ‘Oh my god this is, this is too perfect’ you exclaim to him ‘ehehehe you like it then darling?’ he says and places a kiss on your lips ‘Come let’s sit and have dinner’ he gestures towards the table. Sitting down and having a good look at the menu a waiter comes out of the same door you entered to take your order ‘I think I’m gonna go with the chicken’ you say ‘Oh sounds good I’ll have the same and a bottle of white wine to go with that please’ Tom hands the menus back to the waiter. ‘Darling I must say that I have not been able to take my eyes of you all night, especially in that dress’ he says you can see his lust-filled eyes staring at your chest ‘Why Mr Hiddleston your making me blush’ you say squeezing his thigh with your hand ‘How about after dinner we have dessert at your place’ he says before placing his lips on yours you kiss him back harder knowing what could happen once you get to your apartment, he traces his tongue across your lips he kisses you with more passion now. Pulling away to catch both your breaths he whispers in your ear ‘I could have you right now on this rooftop’ he says while his hand wanders up your dress you gasp at his touch as you feel him tease you through your panties ‘Wet for me already are we?’ he pulls away just as the waiter arrives with your food.

You both ate your dinner fairly quickly; the wine went down a treat with the meal, ‘Shall we?’ Tom says and he puts down some money on the table to pay for the meal. ‘Thank you dinner was lovely’ you say as you both start to walk to your apartment ‘It was my pleasure’ Tom says wrapping an arm around your waist. You got to your place in no time, opening your front door Tom grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed you hard against it kissing you with feverishly, you let out a small moan as his kisses move lower from your lips down to your neck, he gently nibbles at you collarbone. You pull him up towards you pressing your body against his and returning a lust filled kiss to his lips he parts his mouth you tease his tongue with yours before pulling apart. ‘Bedrooms that way’ you say pointing to your room before you even have a chance to walk Tom swoops you up in his arms and carries you to your room ‘Ever the gentleman aren’t you’ you say to him with a grin he sets you down on the bed. You begin to take his shirt off exposing the pale skin and muscular but lean body underneath ‘Mmm very nice’ you say as you start placing kisses down his neck. He grabs you by the shoulders and pushes you back onto the bed you dress rises just enough to expose some of your panties, Tom kicks off his shoes and socks and starts to unzip his jeans you look at him in amazement he is perfection standing in your bedroom. He catches you staring at him a grin spreads across his face ‘Darling I think you have too many clothes on’ he says, you look down at your body and slip the dress off over your head and unhook your bra exposing your breasts, the coolness in the air making your nipples hard.

You pull him down to you as you passionately kiss him again, he pulls away and starts kissing and biting your neck and collarbone you can feel your whole body tingling now. ‘Tom’ you softly moan as he swirls his tongue around your nipple kneading the other one with his fingers, he starts kissing his way down to your panties you raise yourself off the bed a little to remove them ‘Now you’re the one who’s got on more clothes’ you giggle to him. ‘Once I’m finished with you, you won’t remember your name’ he says before sticking two fingers into your wet pussy ‘Fuck’ you moan out ‘Like that do you?’ he says and begins to pump in and out of you, ‘God you’re so wet’ you hear him say you’re arching your back and squirming on the bed with the pleasure your feeling, ‘Tom please I need more’ ‘Patience love good things come to those who wait’ and with that he starts to lick and suck at your clit while pumping his fingers into you, you can feel your orgasm building with every flick of his tongue against your clit ‘Fuck he’s good’ you think to yourself. ‘What the hell?’ you say as Tom pulls his fingers out ‘I want you right now’ he says while pulling off his boxers exposing a very hard member, you can’t help but stare it’s the biggest you’ve seen. ‘Like what you see?’ ‘Oh I do now please fuck me Tom’ he pulls you further down the bed spreading your legs apart before thrusting his hard cock into you, you let out a loud moan his hand massages one of your breasts. 

He starts to thrust into you harder ‘Oh Tom this feels so good’ you say you can feel the fire in your stomach growing ‘Fuck so tight’ you hear him moan softly. He pulls out of you and quickly bends you over so that he can take you from behind as he fucks you harder and deeper now with each thrust you hear him moan your name, one hand moves in front to rub at your clit. ‘Mmm Tom please I’m about to come’ you’re whole body is trembling ‘Yes that’s a good girl come for me I want to feel you’re orgasm’ he says. His thrusting and rubbing increases you clench your walls around his hardness ‘Fuck me Tom I- I’m gonna come’ you moan out his name over and over as you orgasm, it sends him over the edge he fills you with his own orgasm softly moaning your name.

‘That was-‘he says pulling out of you ‘I know’ you say with a grin kissing him on the lips. ‘I think we both need to get a little cleaned up after that’ he says with his infamous ehehehe laugh. Waiting for him to finish using the bathroom you go in and freshen yourself up before slipping on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. Tom’s already in your bed reading your battered old copy of Macbeth. Climbing in beside him you snuggle into his chest he wraps an arm around you, ‘Thank you Tom for a most wonderful evening’ you say looking up at him ‘No thank you my dear’ he says and places a kiss on your forehead. ‘Read to me, I’m not sleepy yet’ you say pointing to the book ‘Of course darling’ he says and begins to read.

When shall we three meet again in thunder, lightning, or in rain?   
When the hurlyburly's done,   
When the battle's lost and won.   
That will be ere the set of sun.   
Where the place?   
Upon the heath.   
There to meet with Macbeth. 

You feel you’re eyes getting heavy and within minutes you fall asleep, with the memory of the most amazing night since you arrived in London on your mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in your bed the next morning was one of the best feelings ever, yes your bed is really comfortable and you could lie in it all day but the fact that Tom Hiddleston was lying next to you with his arms wrapped around your waist made it even better. You manoeuvred yourself to face him trying not to wake him, he lets out a little sigh and holds you tighter ‘Good morning darling’ he says with his eyes still shut, ‘Morning sleepy’ you say before letting out a yawn ‘You’re more of the sleepy one’ he says letting out a chuckle ‘Well Mr Hiddleston you have tired me out after last night, I’m gonna take a shower please make yourself at home’ you lean forward and plant a kiss on his forehead, god he even smells really good in the mornings you think to yourself before jumping out of bed and grabbing your clothes for today, you decide on a pair of dark jeans and a red polka dotted shirt.

Stepping into the shower you close your eyes and let the hot water relax your muscles. Standing under the stream you think about last night’s events it’s still all very surreal to you, you grin thinking about how wonderful a night it was. You must have been too wrapped up in your thoughts otherwise you would have noticed your bathroom door opening and having Tom enter the shower with you, ‘You don’t mind if I join you’ he says with a smile playing on his lips ‘Not at all’ you say turning away from the water so your facing him. Before you can say anything else he presses his lips against yours you wrap your arms around his neck his tall frame towering over you, he pulls you in closer your bodies pressed up against each other. You break away from the kiss looking at him through your wet lashes a grin comes across his face as he grabs you by the waist and kisses you again with more passion, you can feel his hardened cock against your thigh. You moan into his mouth as his hands travel up your breasts his large hands begin massaging your already hardened nipples, his kisses travel to your neck ‘Mmm Tom’ you moan softly as he traces his tongue along your collar. 

Sliding your hands from his neck you trace them down his toned body all the way to his hardness he lets out a loud moan as you begin to pleasure him with your hand, he bucks his hips as you increase the speed without warning he turns you so your facing the wall. He takes a long finger and teases along your already wet slit ‘wet already for me?’ he says as he inserts his finger into you pushing it in and out ever so slowly the sensation taking over your body he inserts another and begins to work his fingers pumping them faster you can feel an orgasm building. ‘Tom please fuck me’ you cry out his name as he enters you his hard cock hitting all the right spots as he thrusts into you, his hands grip onto your hips with each thrust, he slides a hand round cupping your breast and pinching your nipple with his fingers ‘God yes Tom don’t stop’ you moan loudly as he begins to thrust into you harder, clenching your muscles around him as you feel your orgasm approaching. He moans loudly as you call his name his breathing becomes more quickened you can tell he’s close ‘come for me Sami I want you to come for me’ hearing him say your name with that accent sends you over the edge you orgasm hits you hard ‘fuck, oh god Tom’ he removes his hand from your breast to your clit massaging it in circles as you come. It doesn’t take long for him to come a few hard thrusts and he’s spilling into you, your bathroom is filled with both your moans of passion, he rests his head against your shoulder catching his breath while placing light kisses on your neck. Straightening yourselves up you turn round to face him again ‘well that was the most enjoyable shower I’ve had in a long time’ he says with a smile, leaning down to place a kiss on your cheek.

After getting yourselves cleaned up and ready for the day ahead you prepare some breakfast for you and Tom ‘I hope you’re hungry’ you say to him as he takes a seat at the table you place a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him ‘Thank you darling’ he says and begins eating. ‘Have you much planned for today?’ you ask him though mouthfuls of toast ‘I have a meeting with my agent this afternoon and a few errands to run later on, what about you? By the way these eggs are great’ he says with a grin ‘Oh well you know I have to be a domestic goddess you know with living on my own’ you say with a giggle ‘But today I haven’t really much planned apart from cleaning and doing laundry I’ve no shoots to be on until tomorrow ‘ Finishing up eating Tom clears the table and helps you with the dishes, ‘Sami my dear I have to go now but thank you for a wonderful night and morning’ he says giving you a wink, you can’t help but feel a little sadness as he is going ok yes you have known him for only a few days but you feel connected to him in some way. Walking him to your door you gaze at him you big green eyes staring into his ‘The pleasures all mine Mr Hiddleston’ pulling him close for a hug he cups your face with his hands and kisses you passionately, he pulls away before opening your door ‘I’ll give you a call later tonight’ he says ‘You promise?’ you say with a grin ‘I promise darling’ he says and salutes you before walking out of your flat. Closing the door behind you lean your back against it as a huge grin spreads across your face , I’m really falling for him you think to yourself your thoughts are interrupted by your phone going.

Thanks again for a lovely evening; I hope to see you soon ;) I just thought I’d let you know that I really like you Sami.   
Tom   
Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Once Tom had left your apartment, you plugged your iPod into the docking station and began to do the dishes. Cleaning up the rest of your place didn’t take too long, since it was only you who lived there the place didn’t get too messy, satisfied with your work you decide to pack your make up case for tomorrows shoot. Putting the bits and pieces of your kit together you realised that you had forgotten to purchase a few sets of fake lashes, so grabbing a jacket, your keys and handbag you set off to the shops. Working out how the tubes worked were daunting to you at first but now you can figure them out like a pro, hitting up Camden you find the store you’re looking for and grab a few sets of lashes not before spotting the hair dye section you purchase some dark brown dye ‘Change is good’ you think to yourself as you hand over your money to the cashier.

Walking through Camden to the tube station a smile plays on your lips as you think about how lucky you’ve gotten in the last few months. Here you were working along some of the most beautiful and talented people in the industry and living in your own place and almost starting a new relationship but yet you missed your family even if they haven’t spoken to you since you left home just under a year ago after you turned 21. The tube arrived fairly quickly and you where able to get a seat even during rush hour which is nearly impossible to do.

Arriving back at your apartment you change into your old black t-shirt that you use for when dyeing your hair, taking the kit into the bathroom you mix up the bottle and begin to apply it to your hair. Happy with the application you pour yourself a glass of wine and have a cheeky cigarette as the dye works its magic with your hair, as you sip your wine you grab your mobile to text Tom ‘Hope all is going well on your end, I have a bit of a surprise for you ;) Sami x’ Hitting send you finish your cigarette and the remainder of your wine before jumping into the shower and rinsing out the hair dye. Looking at yourself in the mirror a huge grin comes across your face, the darker hair really brings out the colour of your eyes and it contrasts against your pale skin, throwing on your pjs you finish up drying your hair otherwise it would be a huge mess in the morning.

Packing away the rest of your kit and making sure your had clean clothes for tomorrow you hear your phone going ‘Sorry darling today has been busy interview after interview I should be finishing up soon on a bit of a coffee break now, oh a surprise now I’m excited Tom xx’. Not wanting to interrupt him you type a quick message back and make yourself some dinner.

The rest of the evening went by fairly quickly after nearly finishing off the bottle of wine you settle yourself in front of the TV to catch up on ‘The walking dead’ just as it starts your phone rings and its Tom. ‘Hello?’ you say ‘I am terribly sorry for not being in contact with you all day, it’s just been interview after interview’ his voice sounds tired and you hear him yawn slightly ‘Don’t worry about it, I’ve been a busy girl running errands and changing the hair colour’ Damn I wanted to show him the new hair you think to yourself ‘Oh my darling Sam I bet it looks wonderful maybe you could should me it say tomorrow evening? That is if you’re free?’ a huge smile comes across your face ‘Tom for you I’m always free’ ‘Then you’ll be in for a treat as I’m going to cook for you at my place I can text you the address tomorrow morning’. For the rest of the call you both got caught up on what you both did today, Tom had a few interviews on his upcoming roles and playing Loki again in Thor 2, he sounded so happy talking about playing different characters and acting.

Tom clears his throat at the other end ‘Can I ask you something?’ he says ‘Sure go ahead’ you reply, you can feel your heart beating fast and you cheeks begin to burn. ‘You don’t think our relationship is moving too fast do you? I know we’ve only known each other a few days but I feel something with you and I really like you’ you take a deep breath before answering ‘To be honest I don’t see a problem with it, ok yes we might have only known each other for a few days and you’ve already seen me naked, but I feel like I’ve known you all my life. When I fall for someone I fall hard sort of like a ‘love at first sight’ kind of thing with me, I feel a connection with you too Tom’ before you can say anything else he cuts in ‘My little darling I think you’ve made me grin wider than the Cheshire cat, I just wanted to make sure you felt the same with me, I would kiss you right now if you were here for making me happy’ ‘Oh Thomas I think you’ve made me one happy girl, as for kisses you can give me plenty of them tomorrow evening but for now I must get some rest I have an early start in the morning, good night love I’ll speak with you tomorrow’ ‘Good night Samantha sweet dreams’ he says before hanging up.

Pulling yourself off the sofa you turn the TV off forgetting about the show you had on and walk into the bathroom to brush your teeth. Finishing up in the bathroom you climb into bed and snuggle into the pillow Tom slept on it still has his faint smell lingering on the fabric. Within minutes sleep finds you and the conversation you had with Tom plays in your memory as you fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Part 6

The makeup shoot went by fairly quickly, working on the models was always rewarding and getting to see your work published in magazines at the end always brought a smile to your face. Packing away your kit you leave the studio around 12:30 plenty of time to grab a quick bite before your date later that evening. Walking to the nearest café you accidently bump into someone ‘Oh my god I’m so sorry, are you ok?’ you say looking into the familiar face of the guy you hit ‘Well sweetie a big Hello to you to, why didn’t you tell me you where in London?’ it was Richie McIntosh, you met him online while doing videos for YouTube and you both clicked since being makeup artists and talking everyday about what you both wanted from your careers and now here he was still as colourful as ever ‘Oh my god I cannot believe I’m seeing you in the flesh after all these years, how have you been? Are you still with Peter?’ you ask him still stunned by meeting him, ‘I’m good love I actually have my own studio up in Norwich I’m just down in good old London town for the week, oh me and him are well over but look at you Sam you look amazing, any lovers on the go’ he says with a cheeky smile ‘Oh you haven’t changed one bit and yes there is a lover on the go I’m actually meeting him tonight, I’m just heading up heading road here for a bite to eat care to join me? We can catch up’ ‘For you Sam I wouldn’t miss it’ he says and hooks his arm with yours.

Reaching the café you both place your orders and catch up on everything over the last year, ‘You changed your hair again’ he says with a laugh ‘Me? Look at you pretty boy your hair changes more than mine’ you say playfully at him. Getting caught up with each other was filled with laughter and a few tears of joy, ‘Ok missy tell me all about this lover of yours and don’t skimp on the details’ he says relaxing back in his seat. ‘Ok but promise me you won’t tell anyone, we haven’t discussed how we are going to break the news to everyone’ ‘Cross my heart, now spill’ You take a deep breath before telling him ‘It’s Tom Hiddleston’ you say a huge smile on your face, Richie looks like he’s in shock ‘No way babe, my little Sam is shagging the God of Mischief’ he says with a wink ‘You know me I don’t kiss and tell’ you say back and fill him in on how you and Tom met and how long you’ve been together smiling at each memory you shared with him.

Glancing at your watch you realise its nearly 3:30 ‘Shit I have to go, this has been fun catching up Richie we’ll have to meet up before you leave’ you say grabbing your things ‘Of course honey here take my number and I’ll give you a text maybe you can introduce me to Tom’ he says before taking your phone and typing in his number ‘I’ll ring you now so you have mine’ once you ring his and he has your number saved you both say your goodbyes and part ways.

Getting home didn’t take too long the traffic wasn’t that bad and the tube ride seemed to fly in. Getting into your apartment you stick some music on and begin to prepare your outfit for the evening, hearing your door buzz you answer it ‘Delivery for a Miss Samantha’ you can’t remember ordering anything but buzz the guy up. A few minutes later there’s a knock at the door and a guy standing holding a huge bouquet of flowers ‘Thank you so much’ you say to him with a grin ‘You must be one special lady’ he says with a goodbye. Placing the flowers on the kitchen counter you open the little card that was placed on the inside

‘For my beautiful Samantha, I hope you enjoy these and the night I have planned for us I’ll pick you up at 7pm’

Love Tom xxx

Grinning like a loon you grab your phone and give him a ring hoping he wasn’t on set, answering after a few rings you hear his velvety voice on the other end of the phone ‘Hello Tom I’m sorry if I’m interrupting but I just wanted to thank you for the flowers there so beautiful’ you can hear the smile breaking across his face ‘Oh darling I’m glad you liked them I thought you would, I’ll pick you up tonight at 7 then we will head to mine, I’m just finishing up a meeting about when we are shooting Thor 2 I can tell you later love’ he says ‘No problem Tom thank you again for the lovely flowers I’ll see you tonight bye’ ‘Goodbye Samantha I’ll see you later’ hanging up the phone you admire your flowers once more before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Satisfied you where clean you pick your outfit not wanting to look too dressy after all you are only going to his house you decide on a pair of black skinny jeans, an animal print blouse and simple but sexy black stilettos. Wearing your make up with a neutral toned Smokey eye and glossy lips, you keep your hair down and in loose waves.

With an hour to spare you put away your entire make up from the shoot and give your brushes a clean. Grabbing your handbag for tonight you put a pack of makeup remover wipes and clean underwear in it just in case any sexy sleepovers happens later. Hearing your text message tone on your phone you see it’s a text from Tom

I’m outside your building see you soon xxx

‘Shit he’s early’ you think to yourself grabbing your bag and checking yourself in the mirror one last time you leave the flat. Toms waiting outside his car looking as gorgeous as ever in black pants and a red check shirt. ‘Hey To..’ before you can finish the sentence his lips are on yours ‘Tom’ you finish as he breaks the kiss ‘You look absolutely lovely Sam’ he says with a grin ‘Thanks your looking well yourself’. Ever the gentleman he opens the car door for you. ‘So how was your day?’ he asks starting up the engine ‘It was very well thank you, the shoot was a lot of fun although my showered ended up filled with glitter when I got home’ you say with a laugh, ‘I also met one of my old friends Richie when I was leaving’ Toms grip tightens on the steering wheel when he hears this ‘Oh don’t worry he’s gay, besides who could replace this sexy man next to me’ you say rubbing his thigh and giving it a squeeze Tom looks down at where your hand is ‘Darling if you keep that up I’d have to pull this car over and have you right now’ he says looking at you with a mischievous smirk. ‘Eyes on the road Hiddleston’ you say with a giggle. The drive to Tom’s doesn’t take that long and the car journey is filled with the pair of you laughing at jokes and doing impressions.

‘Well here we are’ he says pulling up to a large apartment block. The outside is painted white and very tall, with huge windows for each apartment the building itself is very grand looking. Shutting of the engine he gets out and opens the door for you, ‘Thank you, you really are a gentleman aren’t you?’ you say smiling at him ‘Come on let’s get inside’ he wraps his arm around your waist leading you into his building. Stepping into the elevator together you can feel the butterflies in your stomach knowing that in a matter of seconds you’ll be in Tom Hiddleston’s home. ‘Darling are you ok? You look a little lost’ Tom says his blue eyes gazing into yours ‘I’m just a little nervous actually getting to be in your home’ you say back ‘Nothing to be nervous of dear I think you’ll relax a little more once we get inside’ the elevator dings at his floor ‘Ah here we are’ he says flashing you a brilliant smile. Entering his apartment was so surreal the place was huge. Facing the front door was a large window that looked over London, the middle of the room had a black leather sofa and a large flat screen TV was attached to the wall. The spacious living area also had a few book cases and a table that had Tom’s laptop on it, there was two other rooms conjoined on and peeking in since their doors where open you see one is a kitchen and the other his bedroom. Taking in your surroundings a huge smile comes across your face ‘Dude you didn’t tell me you place was this amazing, that view must be so beautiful to look at when the sun is setting’ you say still smiling. Tom grabs you by the waist pulling you closer to him ‘There’s a very beautiful view in front of me dude’ he says before placing a deep kiss onto your lips, ‘Sorry I tend to talk like a frat boy when I get excited’ you say with a laugh. ‘Come on I’ll get us a drink’ you follow him into the large kitchen which is filled with modern appliances and a small dining table. He pulls out a bottle of red wine and pours two glasses ‘Well here’s to a lovely evening together’ he raises his glass to yours clinking them together.

After dinner (which was some of the best you’ve ever had) you and Tom settle on the sofa with another bottle of wine. Feeling the effects with the previous bottle going to your head already, he gets up and puts on some music you nearly choke on your wine as you hear ‘Slave 4 you’ blast through his speakers ‘I wouldn’t have taken you for a Britney fan Hiddleston’ you stay through giggles ‘Lets dance’ he says before taking a swig of wine and pulling you off the sofa. Dancing with Tom was one of the funniest things ever, the pair of you where in fits of giggles giving your best moves in his living room and ending with you grinding against him. ‘Dirty dancing are we?’ he says pulling you closer to him ‘I only give dances like that to sexy British actors’ ‘Oh sexy am I?’ he says swaying his hips with yours ‘Yes very sexy’ pulling him into a passionate kiss, his lips taste sweet from the wine his tongue pushing its way into your mouth teasing it against your own. Your lips moving in perfect sync with his. Breaking the kiss you stare into his lust filled eyes, he takes you by the hand and leads you to his bedroom.

He pulls you into another kiss and leads you to the bed pulling you both down on the soft mattress. You move your body so you’re now straddling his hips leaning down and placing kisses along his jaw line. Grinding your hips against his the heat pooling between your legs, sitting up you take off your top and bra and kiss him passionately, your breasts pressing against his chest. ‘Why am I always naked first?’ you say smirking at him ‘They don’t call me the God of Mischief for nothing’ he says in his oh so sexy Loki voice. Finally getting the rest of your clothes removed you begin working your way down his body kissing along his toned physique until you reach the band of his boxers, palming his erection through the thin fabric he groans at the feeling.

Pulling them of in a swift motion you knell between his legs a sly smirk playing on your lips before taking your tongue and swirling it around the head of his cock the taste of pre cum on your tongue. Wrapping your lips around his length you begin sucking and licking along his hardness, he throws his head back and curses under his breath as you suck harder and faster. Taking one of your free hands you massage his balls while sucking deeper his whole length is now in your mouth you can feel it hitting the back of your throat, Tom’s hips buck up as you continue to pleasure him, humming softly as you quicken your pace ‘Fuck Sam I- I’m gonna cum’ you feel his cock twitch in your mouth and he shoots his hot liquid down your throat, trying not to gag as you swallow it all.

‘Now it’s your turn’ he grabs you and flips you over so you’re now lying on your back, pulling of your panties ever so quickly. He takes one of his long slender fingers and traces along your wet slit ‘My my aren’t you a naughty girl’ he says before plunging two fingers inside of you, moaning loudly at the sensation his fingers are giving you. Without warning he has his tongue on your clit flicking and gently sucking on it, you writhe below him in pleasure as he works you with his fingers and tongue, ‘God Tom yes that’s so good’ he removes his fingers and coats his now harden cock with your slickness and plunges himself into your wet pussy. He moans as he enters you, you wrap your arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss as he fucks you with deep slow stokes. ‘You feel so good Sam, you love my hard cock inside you don’t you?’ he says thrusting harder into you ‘Yes Tom, please fuck me harder I love your cock inside me’ you can feel the heat of your orgasm building as he pounds into you. Wrapping your legs around his waist so he can hit your sweet spot in all the right places, his breathing becoming more faster you can tell he’s close as you are, with a few more thrusts in the right places your orgasm washes over you ‘Tom yes that’s the spot, don’t stop’ you cry out his name over and over as your ride out your climax his own following not long after.

Collapsing in a heap on his bed regaining your breath a mess of tangled limbs, ‘That was amazing’ he says wrapping an arm around your shoulders ‘We are pretty good together’ you say tracing small patterns across his chest. ‘How would you feel if we were good together more permanently?’ you look up at him his big blue eyes staring into yours ‘What do you mean?’ you ask ‘Well I’m asking you if you would like to be my girlfriend silly girl, that is if you’d have me?’ ‘Tom nothing would make me more happier than being your girlfriend so yes I want to be your girlfriend’ you say a huge smile comes across both your faces, he leans down and places a loving kiss on your lips. ‘You are something special Sam, you mean a lot to me even in our short time knowing each other’ ‘I think you’re pretty amazing too Tom I’m glad I met you’. Grabbing your bag at the bottom of his bed you excuse yourself to the bathroom and get ready for bed you thank the lord that you bought clean underwear for the next day. Climbing back into bed you snuggle down into Toms chest his strong arms wrapped around you, ‘Goodnight Tom thank you for a wonderful evening’ you say sleep taking over your body ‘Goodnight little one sweet dreams’ he places a kiss on your hair before you both fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 7 in my fan fiction, I started back to college yesterday and not sure if I'll have the time to update as much. So if I don't post as much its because of my schedule, thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos on the fic.
> 
> Sami x

You woke up the next morning with a huge smile on your face, stretching your body out on the body to cuddle Tom closer your arms hit the mattress. Sitting up glance around the room for Tom only to be met with a note on the little table next to the side of the bed you were sleeping on.

My lovely Samantha I have went out for a run, you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn’t want to disturb you. Make yourself at home I’ll be back soon.

Tom x

You grab his pillow holding it to your body inhaling the mix of him and his cologne. Pulling on your top from the night before you make your way to the bathroom you take a quick shower thankful that you packed clean knickers in your bag last night. Changing back into the clothes from the previous night you check yourself in the bathroom mirror, you can’t help but laugh to yourself thinking that you will have to do the ‘walk of shame’ home. Exiting the bathroom you make your way to Toms kitchen, finding a glass you pour yourself a glass of water. Setting the glass on the counter you dash back to the bedroom grabbing the little packet of birth control pills from your bag your swallow one with the water before downing the rest of the glass and setting it in the sink.

Walking back to the living room you hear the fumble of keys and a few swear words at Toms door, curious you open the door to find a sweaty Tom struggling with a few coffees and a bag with what you assume is breakfast. You giggle at the sight of him ‘Oh Thomas do you need a hand?’ you ask, he smiles down at you his big blue eyes staring into yours ‘I couldn’t get the keys out of my pocket’ he says with a little sigh as you take the coffees from him. He makes his way into his flat shutting the door behind him and setting his keys on the little table next to the door. You set the coffees down on his table just as he places the bag he was holding next to it, feeling Tom’s arms around your waist he spins you round so you’re facing him he leans in kissing you gently on the lips and pulling you into an embrace. He nuzzles his head against you neck placing light kisses along it ‘Mm you smell really sweet’ he mumbles into your neck, you smile to yourself glad that you had purchased that particular bottle of perfume ‘Thanks although my lips are sweeter than my skin’ he leans in kissing you deeply on the lips before pulling away. ‘I took the liberty to purchase us breakfast from the local bakery around the corner they do the most amazing croissants’ he says flashing you a huge grin.

He pulls out a seat for you at his dining table and hands you over a coffee and croissant, biting into the pastry you let out a little moan Tom looks over at you smirking ‘Having fun are we?’ he says with a little chuckle ‘Sorry but it’s just so good’ you say licking your lips and taking a sip of your coffee. You both chat and laugh over breakfast discussing what plans you have for the rest of the day, you tell him you have to do some grocery shopping and he offers to tag along since he’s free all day ‘You sure you wanna join me?’ you ask ‘Absolutely I want to spend as much time with you before I leave for Iceland’ he replies finishing off his coffee. ‘Iceland?’ you look a little lost ‘Oh love did I not tell you’ he has an equally confused look on his face ‘That’s where some of Lokis scenes in Thor will be getting shot I leave in a week’ you feel your stomach doing backfilps, in the short time you’ve been with Tom you’ve really fell for him and now he will be leaving. He reaches across the table taking his hand in yours he gives you a puppy dog look his blue eyes melting into your green ones ‘I’m gonna miss you very much’ ‘I’ll miss you lots too Tom’ you smile softly at him ‘Come on let’s make the most of this week we have together’ you finish the rest of your coffee and clear up the cups and bag that was left on the table. Tom places a kiss on your cheek before hoping into the shower, you make yourself at home while Toms showering you spot his guitar in the corner of his living room.

Picking up the instrument you strum a few chords before playing ‘Teenage Kicks’ getting lost in the music you hear clapping behind you. Turning round you find Tom standing in a white t-shirt, dark jeans and those cowboy boots you feel your cheeks go red ‘Sorry I was just playing since you were in the shower’ you say setting the guitar back ‘You never told me you play guitar Sami’ he grins ‘Yep been playing for a few years I’ve been wanting to play since I was a teenager so I took lessons a few years ago’ you smile back. ‘Well if you’re ready my dear we can head to the shops’ he offers his hand out to you helping you off the sofa, taking his hand he pulls you up wrapping his arms around your waist once you’re on your feet into a gentle embrace, leaning up you place tender kisses on his lips before grabbing your bag and heading out the door.

Grabbing a trolley at the grocery store you begin piling you’re shopping into it, Tom walks with his arm around your shoulders helping you grab stuff from the higher shelves when you can’t reach. You both make conversation over his trip and you can see the excitement in his face as he tells you about reprising his role as Loki ‘I do hope we get to see more of Loki in his horned helmet in this one’ you tell him as you put a packet of biscuits in the trolley ‘Oh and whys that?’ he asks raising an eyebrow ‘I always thought the helmet was rather sexy looking’ you say smirking at him ‘Hmm maybe when I’m back you can see how horny Loki can get in the bedroom’ he says giving your ass a playful squeeze ‘Thomas! You’ll get a girl hot and bothered talking like that’ you exclaim as you push your trolley to the check outs, you can feel his hot breath against your ear as he whispers ‘Oh believe me I plan to get you very hot and bothered love’ you bite your lip holding back a soft moan.

Paying for your things you see the checkout girl staring at you and Tom well mostly Tom you’ve never seen someone try so hard in their lives to get some ones attention rolling your eyes you hand over the money you owe and walk out to Tom’s car his arm draped around you as you walk. He helps you with the bags as you load his car with your shopping ‘Thank you Tom’ you smile at him as he opens the door for you. Getting into his car you feel his hands on your shoulders as he pulls you close into a deep kiss, your tongues swirl against each others. One of his hands holds the back of your neck while the other slips under your blouse teasing against your soft skin; you let out a small whimper feeling his hands against you, you can feel the heat pool between your legs. You deepen the kiss pressing your lips harder against his before he pulls away he looks into your eyes as if he’s staring into your soul ‘I told you I could get you hot and bothered’ he winks before pulling out of the car park. You let out a little sigh ‘Oh you are wicked Mr Hiddleston’ you gently slap his arm ‘I don’t play the God of Mischief for nothing’ he says smirking.

Arriving back at your flat Tom helps you up with your bags; fumbling for your keys you finally get the door open as you both set down the shopping bags. ‘Would you like a cuppa? It’s the least I can do for you helping me with my shopping’ you say flashing him a smile ‘Tea would be lovely darling’. Sticking the kettle on you prepare two mugs with tea bags as the water boils, you make the two teas giving Tom his as you both sit down on the sofa. Sipping on the teas you ask Tom how long he’ll be gone for, it’s the question you’ve been dreading all day, he takes a sip of his drink before answering ‘I’m supposed to be there for around 2 months but if I get all my scenes filmed I can finish a little early’ he smiles softly at you tracing his thumb across the back of your free hand. ‘I really will miss you Samantha, I know we have only known each other a short time but I feel something with you, I’ll be in contact with you as much as I can when I’m out there’ he takes a gulp of his tea ‘I’ll miss you loads too Tom I feel the same I know we have a connection between us’ you give his hand a little squeeze.

Finishing up your teas and talking a little more, you take both your mugs putting them in the sink. Tom helps you put away the rest of your shopping ‘I had a good day with you today, but I must be off I’ve a few things to sort out before heading to Iceland’ he says looking down at you ‘But if your free tomorrow I’d like to take you on a date’ ‘I’d like that very much Tom’ you smile warmly at him. He pulls you close stroking your face as he stares at you, he licks his lips before pulling you into a tender kiss, and you wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you the taste of tea still lingering on his lips. He moans softly into the kiss as you trace your tongue along his lower lip before nibbling on it gently, he run his hands along your back as you slow the pace your lips move in perfect sync together. He gives you a few little peck on the lips making you giggle as he pulls away from the kiss. ‘That was just wow’ you say as you hold his gaze ‘Well it helps when I have a sexy girlfriend who’s a fantastic kisser’ he replies ‘I really must be off now but I shall be in contact with you later this evening darling’ he takes your hand in his walking you to the front door of your flat ‘I’ll walk you down to the front door I could use a little air after that kiss’ you smile at him.

Grabbing your keys and shoving them in your pocket you walk him to the front door of your building, he pulls you into another kiss placing a few light kisses along your neck before taking your hand in his and kissing the back of your hand. You blush at his gesture ‘Until tomorrow my darling girl’ he hugs you close before pulling away from the hug ‘I’ll see you tomorrow my gorgeous boyfriend’ you smile widely blowing him a kiss as he walks away.

What you both didn’t see was someone taking picture of you and Tom embracing and kissing one another…


End file.
